


Wings

by evenings_universe



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenings_universe/pseuds/evenings_universe
Summary: There's a place in time where everyone falls; in love, in death, in the sky, down to Earth, even the leap of faith. It's taking the chance that will change everything forever. You may never be Icarus nor Romeo nor Juliet. Sometimes it's more than that superhero title or look. It's ourselves that we are left with in the end. We are our own heroes, for good, for bad. We are the only ones who can change our own world, either that being in our heads, our perspectives or the Earth itself. we are the heroes of our own story.In this telling tale you shall find reader the struggles of following destiny and chances and love. It's finding what's really important, the difference between a want and a need. Our characters from the wonderful tales of Marvel and Greek Mythology come together to create a world above in the clouds, a modern world on the ground, and a world deep beneath the Earth.





	1. The Moon

~Steve~

Sometimes I wonder what the world holds besides the land and the sea, fire and space, life and death. I guess I could express that with art but I don’t know. I love you but it would be nice to find someone within the forest of the unknown while the skies fill with ash and the authorities of righteousness that comes for all, even the highest one of the universes. I shall be lost in the love and care that has stained my soul so that I’ll never know how our life, our planet, our world, our dimension, our reality shall end. This is just the beginning.

The sun was bright as I finally came through. I could hear Natasha’s frustration come through the blaring ringing in my ears.

“You need to stop your deity from saving you every time, Steven,” she grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

“Come on, Nat. It wasn’t that bad,”I stumbled a bit as I stood up. We all knew it was bad. I could read Bucky’s mind just by the look on his face and Nat’s eye roll. 

“I only gave you two blasts and you fell down. You’re not ready, no wonder James stepped in,” Nat pulled back her hair into a tight bun.

Bucky shook his head, “Well he could have fallen down to Earth, it’s my job to assist the gods, even in trouble and against my own morals,” he glanced at Nat then strictly at me, “ I know you have higher authority than me, but Steve you gotta realize you have to either find another strategy or quit practicing war.”

“Oh, did I hurt you that badly James?”, Nat remarked.

Bucky sighed shaking his head looking back at her, “I would love to go off on you, oh royal goddess of the sun. You know by contract of the god of death himself that I can’t complain to any of you. If I do, I’m damned for all of eternity until you are satisfied.”

“Or I could burn you into oblivion of ash like a phoenix with a flick of the wrist. That’s more entertaining,” Nat teased with her wicked smirk on her face.

“As much as we would love to see that magic trick, I think I’m gonna rest from that blow…” I smiled nervously, not wanting Nat to get more hot headed than she already was getting with Bucky. I fixed my necklace, trying to find an excuse to not look any of them in the eye.

Bucky sternly commented, “Sounds fun. Mind me coming along?” he didn’t seem to be breaking his eye contact with Nat.

“Why not..,” I started making my way out of the training arena.

I could hear Nat reply to Bucky, “Isn’t that your fucking job? To follow him?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart that I left you but it wasn’t my doing,” he shouted while running over to me. Soon I felt the weight of his arm on my shoulders and squeezed me close. I smiled as I coughed a little. 

That story between Bucky and Nat was simple and unacceptable. 

Let’s start from the beginning… 

The Greek Gods. Everyone knows them and each person on Earth has a different names and appearances for each and everyone of us. In the heavens, we have our own personal titles and can change them if we desired same with appearances. An example being that Nat likes everyone calling her Natasha and keeping her real name Natalia a secret.

I’m Steven up here in the heavens. Immortal. I’m in charge of hunting and the moon. My opposite is Nat, being the sun archery, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine, In Greek Mythology, we are supposed to be siblings, twins in fact. Artemis and Apollo, our dad is Zeus and so on and so on. Well, Nat and I are not blood related. None of us are. We’re like a team of powerful people who came together to protect the world. Superheroes you mortals call it now of days? Gods, you guys are weird. 

Anyway, upon an agreement with death and the heavens eons ago, there shall be select souls chosen to walk among the gods with the condition of being obedient to one. Each one of these souls were gifted with something that makes them powerful enough to do their god’s bidding. An example would be how Bucky has wings. He never had them before until he was chosen to be in the heavens with the gods. However the moment their gifts are damaged in an fashion, they stay that way. The rules were simple; obey and don’t engage in acts of lust. The main reason being that these are the souls of the dead and there’s no way to reproduce or have pleasure with death. But the main fear among these souls is the punishment if this happens, brainwashing and having something stripped away then given to a new god like an old dress getting fitted for a new owner.

As I said before, Bucky and Nat’s story was simple and unacceptable. 

Nat had Bucky do simple tasks and he would always joke and flirt with her. He would do that to every girl even guy when he was alive, that’s what it said in his records and what Nat told him. Overtime they got closer, both distracted from their main goals and purposes. They had a few secret intimate moments until someone found out. Instead of being banished, he had the punishment. He barely remembers his old life on earth. All he fought to hold on to was his sister Rebecca. That’s the only memory he has left. He used to talk about it all of the time. Felt bad that was the only thing he could talk about. Since he lost his memories, he barely remembers feelings and what they mean. He would feel angry but not knowing why. He would cry without knowing why. Sometimes he expressed that he should just be dead instead. I think I helped him transition hopefully from the brainwashing and the unknowns because I was the new ‘caretaker’. I like that title than ‘master’ or some shit.

Nat wasn’t out of the loop of punishment. She had a lecture about being a god, specifically a goddess and her expectations. She blames Bucky for everything, though in reality it was both of them.

So no god and goddess trusts Bucky. Nor any deity that has broken the rules. 

I guess I got him because I’m just as unpredictable and mischievous as he can be. He used to say I was like a deer, then started calling me Bambi when the book came out. But I don’t run from a fight and I go in for the kill. I am a hunter after all. I hide in the shadows like the moon. Okay I’ll stop.

My peaceful personal spot is half a forest, I gotta share the other half with the others. Bucky and I were there that afternoon. I was smaller then so Bucky was able to wrap is wings around me as we laid together. I remember how my three dogs would lay on my side at my feel. They hated everyone, except those they know I trust. They’ve always hated Bucky, even though clearly we were in love. I mean it must be clear to the dogs because they were the only other beings around when I’m alone. Bucky and I would make sure we were safe and alone with moments like this.

I must’ve woken up a few hours later, I remember Bucky moving away from me. He was sitting up, drawing grooves into the dirt with a stick. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

“Had a good sleep?” asked Bucky.

I nodded and yawned then I was tackled by my dogs, in a loving way of course. Bucky laughed as I told them to get off. Bucky took my hand and helped me sit up again. We were face to face, close. 

“We’re alone right?” Bucky said softly.

“We should be..” I snapped my fingers to tell the dogs go search the perimeter. 

Bucky leaned in, kissing me softly. He covered us like before, taking extra precautions.It was a long moment of just us before pulling away. 

“You have anything important to do, all mighty moon,” Bucky smiled, he was fixing his hair. 

I chuckled, “Nothing much. The hunters and huntresses seem to be doing fine. They’re watching for the golden fleece and making sure things go according to what the oracle said.”

“And what did she say?”

“I’m not going to tell you, besides it was about the mortals than any of us up here.”

“Is Becca gonna be affected?”

“I’m not telling you! Gods..”

“Okay, okay. So.. are you going to do anything at all today?”

“You’re the only thing on my agenda,’ I smiled.

Bucky smiled back, “If you’re gonna draw me again, I think I should do a more interesting pose than last time.”

“Sitting on a pillar isn’t fun for you?”

“Not particularly. Though the view was nice from there. I was thinking of I dunno maybe doing one I’m laying down or maybe one in my favorite spot of the forest.”

“I could have you laying down in the meadows near your favorite spot.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s go then.”

We got up and I called the dogs to come back as we walked to the meadows, I saw how Bucky got hesitant about wanting to hold my hand. I took it regardless, “Nothing can stop us.”

“A million things can…,” he mumbled. He squeezed my hand relaxing a bit before letting go. 

“I would kill all of them too just be with you, you know that right?”

“I know. I would do the same for us. I would give up everything to have you by my side. I just… I’m afraid. I don’t want you to get in trouble and I don’t want to be with anyone else. I’d rather die first... “

“Maybe we can find a way where we are more comfortable with our situation.”

“There isn’t gonna be no comfort level. They’ll find out and I’ll be dead and… then I’ll lose you and I’m not going to let that happen. If you need me to be somewhere else doing your bidding that’s fine. As long as I’m not going to ruin this. I need you to be yourself while I just follow what you say, like how its supposed to be. I can’t lose you. I can’t fucking lose you, okay.” his voice was quiet and he was choking up. I stopped walking and made sure he looked at me. 

“If they do anything to you, that will be the fall of Olympus. I’ll make sure no one sees the light of day again.”

Bucky sniffled, “Don’t make promises like that… I know you mean it but don’t make promises like that…”

“Alright… we can hangout in the meadow and do whatever.. You could bathe in the stream while I play with the dogs or something…”

Bucky nodded and we resumed our walk.

At the meadow, Bucky seemed happier. He’s always seemed happier here. I always guessed it had to do with his old life. He suspects the same thing but he just concludes it with him just enjoying it. Not sure there’s any connections.

He was undressing at the bank of the river. I turned my back to him to not seem like I was watching. When he commented, “Gods, I haven’t taken a bath in like five centuries,” is when I turned around. 

“It’s been only two days.” I sat down next to where he put his toga.

“That’s like a million years for me.” Bucky dunked himself under the water and bobbed back up.

“Can’t you be more of a dork?”

“Punk!” Bucky splashed water at me, barely hitting me.

“You’re such a jerk!”

Bucky smirked, “Is that a declaration of war I hear?”

I took off my clothes and joined him. We had some good water fights. These are the moments where Bucky’s childlike behavior is fun. We couldn’t have been more immature in that situation. We did end up in each other’s arms again and maybe making out again. It was one of the best evenings in awhile. After being in the water, we laid in the meadow, trying to grasp the rest of the sunlight before it went out for the night. I wish I stayed.

I sat up and put my clothes back on, “It’s night time, you know what that means.”

Bucky sat up, “I get to go to visit miss red head tonight and make sure nothing bad happens.”  
“But I mean it’s not that bad. I bring home food every night except when it’s a new moon.”

“Yeah but shouldn’t I be with you during the night helping out?”

“No. That’s my personal time and I need that.”

Bucky nodded and got ready to head over to Nat’s hideout.

Before he left I kissed Bucky sweetly, “I won’t be long.”

“I know you won’t. Come back in one piece.”

“I will, promise.”

His gaze seemed heavier tonight, like he knew something was about to change. He kissed me again, I couldn’t tell if he was more desperate or afraid. As I left, I realized it was sadness.


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is at Nat's temple/house where she takes care of her creations. Every night, except during a new moon, Nat has to keep an eye on Bucky as Steve does his moon job. Thing end up heated...

~Bucky~

I thought heights were scary but the sea. I barely felt my lungs. Becca would always make fun of me. Even when I only had my feet in the water, I was scared. It started when Pa didn’t come home from the sea trip he told us about. I can’t tell if I’m scared of drowning or finding his dead body. Really I don’t want that wretched sea to take anyone else away. I don’t want to leave my family in the wrong hands if the last man of the house goes. I can’t do that to them…  
-12 year old Bucky

It was the usual. Every night when Steve did his thing I stayed with Nat. I was told to organize some of her things at her hideout. It wasn’t even that secret. It was on one of the higher peaks of Olympus.

I stood there at the entrance as one of her new deities tells her that I’ve arrived.I remember my mind spinning. I hate getting nervous about Steve whenever he leaves. He always comes back in one piece but I’m waiting for him to be chopped in half or something. I don’t want to blame him for being smaller than the rest and not as strong but… that worries the shit out of me, even now.

I snapped out of it when Nat said my name probably for the third time. “Hey! Olympus to James!”

I looked up, “Oh, sorry... “

She started leading me to the main room, “Anyway, I need help with translating some poetry stuff and then it’s sparring time.”

I nodded, “So nothing too terribly hard besides me not remembering other languages... “

“Right… well just sparring then.”

We went to her sun room, it’s the only room that’s actually at the cliff. It’s where she waits for her chariot before every sunrise. I remember her sitting there when she waiting for her chariot. I told her about… something relating to my old life… I think… I remember her laughing and kissing me before she left. I would translate her poetry and formulas for medicine while she was gone then we would pick up with our shenanigans.

She threw a spear at me, “Weapons or hand to hand?”

I threw the spear right back, “Hand to hand. You always win when we have weapons.”

She smirked and caught it. “You know me too well.”

“How can I not? It wasn’t like we were together for 7 years.”

“After the brainwashing, I thought you forgot those little details about me.” She got into her fighting stance.

“No… those memories won’t escape. Like how Becca won’t.” I shifted my stance and waited for her to strike.

She came close with a side hook kick, “It seems you like Steven a lot… are you seeing him now on the sidelines too?”

I dodged, “No. What made you say that?”

“His newest series of art seems to be all about you,” she threw some punches while trying to knee me in the stomach. “Even asked me for some of your stories from you past.”

“But that doesn’t mean he loves me or that we have an intimate relationship,” block, block, aimed for her ribs.

Dodge, “I swear half of them are you nude either in a window frame or in the meadows… even one on the pillars near his house.” She hit me back in the ribs, grabbed my shoulder to flip onto my shoulders.

“Does it matter?..,” I tried pulling her back down but she got me in a pretty good headlock.

“Yeah. Are you really bi or are you gay as hell? You two never split up. And when you do..,” she shifted her weight as she pounded me in the head, “you both freak out, especially you. You can’t focus on any of the asks I give you. Just you seem to love him more than you ever did for me-- UGH!”

Got her off of my by throwing her to the ground. “Again…,” I said out of breath. “It doesn’t matter who I’m into. I loved you at one point and I’m not anymore. Besides, it’s not like I can easily see you because I’m assigned to Steve now.”

“It doesn’t hurt less… I don’t understand why you can’t stay at his place when he goes away… I made you stay and do some stuff for me. He just wants to torture me, that’s it.”

“There’s no point to be butt hurt about it. It is what it is and we can’t change anything... “

“I’m tired of you up here.”

“I can leave if you want me to.”

“No not that. I want you gone. Why should you be up here still?”

“Second chances? It’s a thing that happens up here. Do you want me to be more a servant to you or something?”

Nat smirked, “Try it.”

I didn’t actually expect her to say that, “Natalia, don’t let your ego get to you. I know it’s hard--”

“You don’t know shit. And don’t call me Natalia.”

I rolled my eyes, Gods she’s serious , I thought. “Oh Goddess of the Sun, please take pleasure in stepping back on your remarks and ponder about what you’re about to do.”

“Fine. you really want to know how I feel? It hurts that you are able to love someone else right in front of me after you told me not long ago that you couldn’t love someone else. It’s not like they took away your memories of being up here. Also I’m being forced to house you whenever your god is gone. I sometimes wish I was the one brainwashed to forget you.”

“I get it. I mean I miss you too. I’m afraid if I show you any more affection than I already have, I’ll be thrown back to earth and hell from the highest peak of Olympus. Why can’t you break your pact with Steve? Plus you could have anyone you want in existence, why me?”

“I don’t want to fight with Steve and I get to see you. I want you because you’re different from the others I’ve loved. You actually cared for us than having it be a trophy or anything worse. I want that back.”

“Well we can’t… though I do miss your dimples on your lower back…”

She smiled sweetly but it felt fake.

“What?”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah.”

“Then would you take the chance to run away with me and ditch Steve forever?”

“I--....I can’t. It breaks the rules…,” I hesitated.

Nat sighed defeated, “Let’s fight again, hand to hand. I’ll win this time.”

“Okay….” I went into fighting position. The fight was how it started last time, a few kicks and punches here and there. However I didn’t notice how close to the ledge I was, and she planned it that way. Before I knew it she blinded me with a beam of light while punching me in the gut with all her might. I fell off the edge.

I remember clutching what must’ve been broken ribs on my left side. I was flung out of the heavens and was trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. Nat’s force made it harder to easily swing around to fly, I could break my wings with the air’s force alone if I did that. Even then, I was too far way now to fly back up. I would be close to death even if I got close to the nearest pink cloud that belonged to the heavens. I curled up more, wrapping my wings around myself. I hit the ocean water unfortunately I felt boulders hit my back first. Cracks. Screaming. Shooting pains from everywhere. Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the sea floor. Blackout.


End file.
